Les Miserables
by applechan53
Summary: America invites France and Russia over to watch the all-time best movie ever- Les Mis! But what will they think of Jean Valjean's epic adventure? (HUGE spoilers- watch the movie first!). No pairings. Rated T for Les Mis being the saddest thing ever. :'( I just kind of rated it General because there was nothing else that fit...
1. Chapter 1

France looks at the gold watch, which he had engraved with tiny red roses all over the face to match his "elegance", and sighs. America had a plane pick him up and bring him _all the way_ to the USA, and then he couldn't even be bothered to come to the airport? He supposes he should have expected this from one of the rudest nations in the world.

Why was he here anyway? America wasn't making much sense over the phone; saying something about "checking the historical accuracy" of some new movie about to come out in his country. France has no idea what all that has to do with him, but, knowing America, he would have been kidnapped and forcefully brought to this un-classy place if he'd refused.

"Dude I've been looking all over for you!" an obnoxious voice calls, causing the disgruntled Frenchman to jump in shock. "You were supposed to meet me out at the front entrance!"

"This _is _the front entrance," France hisses, more than a little angry at having to wait so long in a place where all the pretty women were either working or about to leave the country (he hopes to go to _his_).

"No. This is the first entrance on the left side." America says, looking at the older country like he's an idiot for not realizing.

"Are you kidding!?" France yells. "How many entrances _are _there?"

"Um… maybe ten…" America decides.

"Just _ten? _And it took you an _hour _to find me?" France asks incredulously.

America holds up his hands. "I got hungry! And there're, like, five McDonald's in this place, and eventually I just couldn't resist!"

France looks like he's about to explode, but slowly, he manages to calm down. _A man with a bad temper will not get women, _he tells himself, over and over again, until he's almost back to normal. "Why did you have me shipped out here anyway?"

America stares at him. "I told you over the phone, remember? You're here to watch the awesome Les Mis with me to check and make sure it fits with history!"

"Les Mis… as in Les Miserables? The play about my revolution?" France asks.

America nods, "My country's turning it into a movie, and you need to give us your 'expert opinion', since you're the only one that witnessed it who's still alive!"

France sighs and rubs his temples. "America… you forced me to come all the way to your country… to _watch a movie_?"

"Not just any movie!" America objects, "Les Mis!"

France and America are sitting in the movie theater, along with the director, who has a notepad out to catch any comments France might make during the film, and the vast majority of the actors. America is munching on an extra-extra-extra-extra-extra large bucket of popcorn, which he'll have refilled every 15 minutes or so, and anticipating the movie's beginning.

"Haven't you seen this before?" asks France, turning to look at his younger companion.

America shakes his head. "I wanted to wait until now, so it would be even more awesome. Also, the critics all said it could make even the most hard-hearted person cry…" His eyes light up mischievously. "Hold on! I'm gonna call Russia!"

So, about five minutes later, Russia is sitting with them, smiling sweetly, while France wonders how the heck he got there so fast. But he's much too scared to ask…

"Why did you call me here, America?" Russia asks, a dark aura surrounding him. "You're not trying to get me to watch another one of those movies where the bad guy is Russian, are you? We're not going to have another Iron Man 2, are we? That guy even had my name…"

"N-No!" America exclaims, freaked out. "C-Can't I just w-watch a movie w-with my f-friend?"

"You and I both know that we are not that good of friends," Russia says, still smiling. "I suddenly feel like beating somebody up… maybe Canada's free…"

"NO!" America yells, "This movie has absolutely nothing to do with you, your house, or anything even remotely Russian! So don't beat up Canada for no reason!"

"Fine. But if you are lying to me, I will be forcefully taking back Alaska," Russia concedes, sliding smugly into his seat. America gulps, but says nothing. The movie really _isn't _about Russia, so he's fine! Alaska won't get taken away… right?

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, the movie beings, opening to a large group of men pulling a ship into some kind of primitive storage unit.

_Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye  
Look down, look down,  
You're here until you die…_

The three countries stare at the screen, giving it their complete focus, as Jean Valjean, or 24601, gets freed after nineteen years of slavery because he stole a loaf of bread. Their eyes widen as he experiences kindness after so much cruelty, as he attempts to steal from his benefactors, as he realizes the error of his ways and vows to start a new life, as he tears up his parole…

Even though the movie continues to fly before their eyes, none of them have any sense of time passing. Fantine dies, and Valjean, now known as M. Madeleine, takes her daughter Cosette into his care. They watch as the poor girl grows up into a fine young woman and falls in love with young revolutionist Marius. They watch as Marius is saved from death by Valjean, to be taken back to his beloved adopted lover after a close call with death. They watch as Javert finally realizes the horror of his actions, and commits suicide.

For the entire two and a half hours, they make not one sound, not one move to fight with each other. Their minds are too blank even to cry at the sad parts. But finally, as the movie draws to a close, Jean Valjean dies, leaving the earthly world behind. The camera shows his body, with Marius and Cosette crying beside it, but in the forefront, Valjean is led into heaven by Fantine, the woman he showed kindness to all those years ago, and sees the revolutionists, killed fighting for their dream of a better life for all people, singing:

_Do you hear the people sing  
Lost in the valley of the night  
It is the music of a people  
Who are climbing to the light_

_For the wretched of the earth  
There is a flame that never dies  
Even the darkest night will end  
And the sun will rise._

_They will live again in freedom  
In the garden of the Lord  
They will walk behind the plough-share  
They will put away the sword  
The chain will be broken  
And all men will have their reward!_

_Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
When tomorrow comes!  
Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
When tomorrow comes!  
Tomorrow comes!  
Tomorrow comes!_

As the screen fades to black, the three nations finally snap back to reality. America immediately starts crying, feeling both elated joy and overwhelming sadness at the same time, France puts his head in his hands and shakes with emotion; even Russia lets a few tears fall.

"America..." France says through his tears. "I can't be sure of its accuracy, but if you let them change one thing about this movie, I will personally strangle you."

America nods, still crying from all the feelings overwhelming his heart. As they exit the theater, he pulls out his iPod and uses his country status to download the whole soundtrack, movie, and anything else related to the most moving film he's ever seen.

* * *

**Hi! It's applechan53!**

**Okay, so isn't Les Miserables the best thing ever? Besides Hetalia, that is. I saw it last week and just HAD to write this!**

**America's reaction is EXACTLY how I reacted. I made it through the entire movie without crying, but when I saw the revolutionists waving that battered flag, and that little boy smiling... I lost it. I started laughing and crying all the way up to my room. It was the strangest feeling ever...**

**Ja, I put in the summary that there were spoilers in this, so if you read this without first seeing Les Mis... me, Russia, America, and France will take pleasure in beating you to death... ^J^**


	2. Update

**Hi! It's applechan53!**

**Um... so, eventually I might have to turn this into a series of country's reactions to movies... 3 reviews in one day! This was the BEST 1 MONTH ANNIVERSARY GIFT FOR ME EVER! X'D (Actually, yesterday was the day, but I already had them by then) You guys are the best fans ever :)**

**Okay, well, I had a guest reader review, that I really feel like answering (my first one, I think. Makes me think "Thank ****_you _****random citizen!").**

**I hope you don't mind me posting the review: **Just so you know, it wasn't a play. It was a book written by Victor Hugo ( a French author) in 18something, which was adapted into a musical (by some British people), which was then adapted into a movie ( by Amercians)  
Also, I don't understand the relevance of Russia in this.

**Okay, so I knew about the whole book/play/movie thing, but it was still based off of ****_real _****French events, and so... who better to judge it's accuracy than France. That, and I count plays and musicals as pretty much the same thing in my mind. Sorry if it caused any confusion! ^ ^'**

**And the relevance of Russia... well, who's the most cold-hearted person you know? Russia! I mean, I love him, but he's not exactly one to cry in movies. So, if America wanted to see how heart-wrenching the movie was, then he'd just have to see if Russia cried! Which he did. That, and I think America probably just wanted to see the "commie" at his weakest... that movie is the perfect tool for the job... My motivations are crazed. Sorry.**

**Okay, if you want me to do the whole mini-series thing, please review! Although, I'll have to wait until I finish some other stuff, but you know... I'll do it, cross my heart, if you ask me to!**

**Ja, mata!**

**Russia- Who is the one who was saying I am cold-hearted?**

**Me: M-me...**

**Russia: You will become one with me to atone, da?**

**Me: Um... no?**

**Russia: Then I will be forced to beat you with my pipe!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolko lkolkol... ^J^**


End file.
